Hellsing's Miko
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: She's forever bound to be a part of the fight between men and monsters. Drabbles, that are occasionally inter-connected, with our favorite miko with men from Hellsing.
1. Jealousy

Hello my dear readers. I thought I'd try my hand at another drabble/oneshot series. And I've been wanting to do this for a while, my first story on Fanfiction was an Inuyasha/Hellsing crossover. However I deleted it because I wrote it in the seventh grade that and the computer with the original draft was stolen. I have been writing for this non-stop for the past week and have typed more pages in that time span than in a year. So hopefully this will help me with updating more and longer chapters for my current and future fanfics.

…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano. Meaning I own nothing. Any mistakes made are completely my fault, this isn't beta'd, but I did have friends read over it they edited to the best of their ability.

Pairing: Alucard/Kagome

Warning: Character experiencing depression. Implied sex.

Summary: Kagome couldn't believe it it was happening and she just had to accept it.

* * *

She wasn't jealous. She wasn't jealous. She was in no way jealous. She didn't have the capacity to feel jealousy. She glared at Seras while Alucard lectured her, about what she didn't know nor did she care. She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Then she glared at her chest, it was modest, but she glowered Seras's chest barely contained in her damn uniform. Kagome shook her head feeling ashamed of herself. Seras was a wonderful person and they got along very well. The only thing between them was Alucard, and to be fair Seras was, the best word would be, winning. Because ever since Alucard had sired her, he never spends time with her anymore.

'I guess he's lost interest in me as a lover.' she thought and suddenly her desire to remain on the training grounds vanished. She placed her practice bow on it's stand before walking out. Blinking away tears as she walked through the halls of the manor towards the wing she shared with Integra and Walter. She entered her room gently closing the door behind her, her sliding down to the floor, hugging her legs to her chest.

She couldn't say she was surprised that Alucard was moving on, he was bound to get bored. They'd been together for about half a millennium give or take. She'd been wandering the world aimlessly after the end of the battle with Naraku, and she became the immortal protector of the Jewel. She ended up near Transylvania. She hadn't anticipated being captured by the castle guards while she was bathing. They were going to execute her for trespassing but when their efforts proved ineffective, the king took interest in her. And she found herself married to the infamous Vlad Drăculea. Behind closed doors he doted on her, he had a whole garden erected just for her with plants from her home land. Though he'd kill one of the many gardeners it took to maintain it when a single plant died.

She was horrified by the acts her husband committed but she could never find it in herself to leave. Even though she knew she'd outlive her significant other and once again be alone. He surprised her their tenth year of marriage with his transformation into Alucard. At first they couldn't be in the same area without her power lashing out at him. And that was the first and truly only time she felt jealous, because he took company with Mina and even sired her. Though he never slept with her and even still claimed Kagome as his wife. She remembered feeling like it was the stepping stone to him leaving her for someone better, and that she was just a placeholder until he either found or made that person. She'd been prepared for them to formally split when he was defeated and enslaved by Van Hellsing. But he was adamant that they remain together. When Hellsing learned she was the Shikon Priestess, he was ecstatic to welcome her. He confessed many years later that he would have seeked her out eventually. Hellsing wanted her to have a similar job to Alucard and protect the head of the organization during the day.

Kagome was startled out of her reminiscing when there was a series of knocks on her door. Quickly composing herself, she opened the door to reveal Walter.

"Hello, Ms. Kagome." he greeted.

"Walter," she inclined her head in greeting.

"Sir Integra wishes to see you in her office." he stated but then he started to study her face. "Have you been crying?"

She was taken back. "What? No." She denied, "I was napping before you knocked, so I'm still a little tired...so Sir Integra needs me?" she rhetorically asked while she made a portal to walk stiffly through. She stepped into her bosses office with her face in her hands, rubbing it tiredly. Her eyes burned and itched. She started to ground her palms into her eye sockets. Before she ripped her hands away from her face to bow at the waist. "I apologize, Lady Integra, my eyes are irritating me. But you summoned me?"

"Yes, well. Are you familiar with Captain Bernadotte?" The blonde inquired while she puffed at her cigar.

"I wouldn't say familiar we spar from time to time." she answered. "Why?"

"I need you two to pretend to be a couple." She stated making the immortal blanch. "In London, gamblers are going missing, and the few that were found; were done so in a suspicious manner. The corpses had their innards completely removed with the only point of entry a minute lesion in the skin." She flicked the ashes into a near ash tray.

"Sir Integra, if you'll excuse my bluntness, but what does that have to do with me pretending to be in a relationship with our guard captain?"

"He'll be your cover while you scope out the place. It's a men only club, the only way to get in…"

"Is to be someone's arm candy." She finished with a huff. "Um alright when will the mission start?"

"Tonight, the casino's having a benefactor's ball."

"That's a little sudden."

"Your dress is already in your room. Go doll yourself up, you're expected to be in the foyer in three hours. Dismissed."

Kagome portaled back to her room and low and behold there was her dress. She blushed it was mostly sheer, and from what it looked like really low cut. There was nothing left the imagination. "It's a statement piece, I'll give it that." She decided against putting it on immediately and went into her en suite bathroom. Where she showered, then painstakingly curled her hair, then applied black lipstick, black eyeliner taking a while to get the perfect cat eye, then dusted her eyelids with silver eyeshadow with black edges making her sapphire eyes pop.

She sauntered back into her room, glancing at the clock she had half an hour before she had to report. She grabbed the dress and to her relief she could step through the top. Slipping her arms through the sleeves the dress just adhered to her figure, with a long slit up the side, with a flare leading to a slight train. Kagome had to admit she liked the dress more that it was on. It was made of a sheer fabric with tactful yet tasteful blue lace layered over it to leave something to the viewer imagination. It was seductive.

"If only I was younger." Walter purred from behind her, his hands ghosting over her hips.

"Oh, you don't mean that." She said earnestly, before her sad reality set in.

"Oh but I do." he stated offering her shoes to her. As she slipped them on he continued. "You've never been anything less than captivating. I even bet tonight, you'll be fighting those hounds off with a bat." he grasped her hands to stop her from fiddling with the hems of her dress sleeves. He placed a kiss on each palm. "Now you should be off, they're waiting in the foyer."

"They?" But the butler didn't answer as he placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the room, down the hall. While Kagome pondered 'They', who was she kidding she knew who 'They' were. So Integra must have paired them up, furthering her revelation about Alucard and Seras. She wanted to go stick her head under pillow, ignore the world for a century but she had a duty to the Hellsing family.

"Here we are." Walter chimed in, breaking her line of thought. She blinked taking in her surroundings, well she was in the foyer; she hadn't been paying attention, but she'd berate herself later on her carelessness. She noticed Seras and Alucard also dressed up in elegant clothing. Her chest constricted on how _perfect_ they looked together. However she noticed them just staring at her. Was she wrong in her assumption that she looked nice? Who was she kidding, she looked like an attention whore?

"Shouldn't we get going?" she quipped walking towards the door, and let's say she'd never been happy to see a limousine in her life. She looked over her shoulder to see only the French man in the foyer, she'd wager that Alucard had teleported himself and his sire to their destination. "Captain Bernadotte?" she called, nothing. "Bernadotte." She moved back into the house cautiously stepping near him. "Pip," she touched his shoulder and that seemed to snap him out of his trance. "We need to get going." she said ushering him out of the door.

The driver opened the door, to her dismay the two vampires were already inside. But felt guilt-riddled happiness that they sat opposite each other feeling ballsy she sat beside Alucard but not close enough to seem clingy and desperate. Her shoulders slumped as she leaned against the window of the car watching the scenery roll by. Completely missing the murderous gaze Alucard directed at Pip, when the other man refused to tear his gaze off of her after she had crossed her legs unintentionally revealing both in their entirety.

"...ome...Ka...g...ome…" She jolted when she felt a prod to her side, she swatted the offending hand away.

"What Alucard?" She asked playfully smacking his face when he leaned forward.

"Frenchy was talking to you." he answered nipping at her hand before smirking when she snatched her hand away.

"I apologize for not acknowledging you Bernadotte, what were you saying?" She asked noticing he seemed to have paled, what had caused that?

"Are you alright with this arrangement?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us pretending to a couple, wouldn't it make sense for you to do that with Alucard?" She bit the inside of cheek, there was that chest pain again.

"I'm just doing Sir Integra has ordered, she obviously has a reason for it." She stated blank. But internally was just melancholy. 'I could say because she see's my husband's waning interest, is making me adapt to the affections by making me pretend to be in an intimate relationship with another man. Like I'll inevitably have to do, or be a hermit.' Her thoughts foreboding. "It's not important we have a mission to complete." She finished detached staving her urge to break down into tears. "Oh hey look we're here." she said as the car came to a stop in front of a hotel. The driver opened the door. Pip was the first out in order to be a gentleman taking Kagome's hand to usher her out but was surprised when she basically took his arm hostage and dragged him into the hotel entrance. Kagome didn't notice her iron grip she didn't want to see Alucard help Seras out the car where it'd start with their hands touching which would lead to… She just tugged harder on Pip's arm as she guided him through the crowd to the check in area. She released him so he could get the information of where they were supposed to be.

The blonde took over and began to guide her to the elevators, where he pressed the button for the top floor. "Are you alright?" he asked as the doors closed.

"Yeah, sorry for becoming a boa constrictor being in a crowd makes me uneasy." It wasn't a complete lie.

"No problem, do you sense anything yet?"

"It's faint and he's masking his aura. It make a while."

"That's fine."

Kagome spent the next hour and a half uncomfortably nestled next to Pip. The only thing distracting her was the occasional flute of champagne. She took a tentative sip when she felt a brush of demonic aura. She sat up finishing her drink, before turning to the French man.

"Come dance with me." she ordered, getting up and taking his hands. She lead him to the impromptu dance floor where other couples were swaying the orchestral music. She resisted the urge to go rigid in his grasp. As they moved to and fro, she leaned up to his ear to whisper. "He's on the floor. Just sway me around until I can pinpoint which one he is." She rested her head on his shoulder and he felt him stiffen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he squeaked out as he met glowing red eyes over her shoulder. "Have you spotted him yet?" He asked unaware he made his date feel dejected.

"Yeah, if you'll excuse me. I'll go handle it." She stepped away from, striding with confidence out of the room. But it wasn't reflected in her thoughts. 'Great even my pretend date doesn't want to be near me. Have I just evolved into a male repellent?' She contemplated following the aura down the hall, materializing her sacred bow.

Her mind was preoccupied when her suspicion of it being a spider daiyokai had been correct. She couldn't've cared less about his motivation. She took him out swiftly with a single arrow before working on his cronies and his reanimated victims. However she was soon over swamped with enemies. And soon the sound of gunfire echoed through the room. She unleashed an arrow that took out a couple more demons but a pained gasp rang reach her ears. To her horror the arrow had grazed Seras disintegrating her arm. Everything froze as Alucard and Pip rushed to her aid, her gut fell to her feet. She would have rushed to help as well but Alucard turned his hostile gaze at, her.

She opened a portal and rushing through she collapsed onto her bedroom floor. And she just cried.

"You're back early." Walter said walking into her room carrying in her cleaned laundry, then he noticed her disposition. "Oh dear." He crouched near her shaking form. "Come on." He urged gently.

"No, just leave me alone." She sobbed pulling herself away from him. "I know you mean well, but please leave me alone right now." She begged tears flowing down her face.

Walter glared down at her. "You know self pity doesn't work for you. It's quite repulsive." He griped grabbing her arms to wrench her to her feet. "And you do know I despise repulsive things." He dragged her into the bathroom, tossing her into the sink. She gasped as her chest collided painfully with the counter. The older man threw a hand towel at her. "Wipe that filth off your face." She just did as she was told as he ran her bath water. She sniffled as she wiped her face. Her face now free of makeup only further showcased her misery. She leaned down placing her face in her hands. She looked up bewildered when her dress and undergarments were suddenly in taters on the floor, but she caught the glint of micro-filament wires. "Get in the bath." She just removed her shoes before slipping in the tub had bubbles floating on the top. She sank down so her head was the only thing not submerged. "Now, do you wish to talk." He clenched his jaw in annoyance when he was answered in silence "Fine, I'll return when I finish my duties." And with that he just left, but she didn't react.

She further slid into the water. Resting her head on the edge. She filled with dread as distantly heard the car pull up the manor and she just sank fully under the water. She stared at the ceiling through the water. She just exhaled, waiting for the black spots to dominate her vision to signify her temporary death. She just laid there waiting, when they started were alway unpred…

The next thing she was aware of was the rushing feeling of life. She gasped before coughing racked her body expelling water, while a hand attempted to comfort her. She blinked confused, looking to where the hand and met worried blue eyes.

"Seras?" She asked before she hugged the woman. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I'm so sorry." She said softly.

"No, it's fine look." she said holding up her hand. "Master showed me how to regenerate."

Kagome almost depleted again but instead faintly smiled. "That's great."

"Are you alright? I came in here to see if you were okay but you were submerged in the tub." That was then Kagome noticed that she was still in the tub.

"Oh don't worry." She waved off. "I just fell asleep in the bath it happens."

"Are you sure, lately you've been acting very aloof. Are you depressed? Do you want some help?" The vampire asked hugging the sobbing woman.

"No I just feel guilty." She lied, tears still streaming down her face. Seras so caring, strong just better than her in every way, no wonder Alucard wanted to leave her for the other vampire. And she wouldn't be mad as Seras for it, she'll just accept it. "Well." She said pulling away. "I should probably get out of here and go to bed."

"Alright, well if you need to talk. I'm here. Goodnight." With that Seras walked out. But Kagome didn't get out of the bath, she instead submerged herself in the water again, she needed to feel something else other than despair and death was her only solution.

The next time she felt the surge of life. She was being hauled out of the tub. She gasped coughing. "I was gone for three hours and you drown yourself." Walter muttered taking her entire weight in one arm to grab a towel with another. Kagome tried to pull away from him, but her limbs were uncooperative and still stiff from death. He surprisingly was gentle when he placed her on the bed and began to towel her dry.

"Hey, you, stop being grabby." Kagome complained when he spent too much time 'drying' her breast.

"Sorry I seem to not be able to control myself." He answered before moving on. "But I'll stop, I personally love my hands as they are and my job would be difficult if there were removed or mangled. Or if I was slaughtered."

"Don't make me laugh." She sighed detached and dejected. "Alucard wouldn't come in if you were raping me and I was screaming like a banshee."

This took Walter by surprise, he stopped drying her. "What makes you say that."

Kagome began to gain movement in her hands and immediately balled them into fists. "He's not here now, not even creeping in the shadows, like he is normally after I die. I'm not surprised though he's finally grown bored of me and is moving on." The rest of her body began to be controllable and she just turned her back to Walter curling into a ball. She was relieved when he left.

Walter walked down the hall to Sir Integra office where she was finishing off some paperwork.

"How is she?" she asked, the woman had figured something was amiss when the other's came back and she wasn't with them.

"Heartbroken, would be the best word for it." He answered lighting her last cigar of the night.

"What do you mean? To my knowledge she's still, for lack of better terms married."

"Oh they still are. But Kagome is under the delusion that Alucard has lost interest in her." He took the woman's stunned expression as an answer. "Yes, if I had to guess she feels insecure because Alucard siring Seras. And I would find it hard to dispute with her, I haven't sensed him near her room since. And even after Kagome drowned herself in the tub, he didn't show. But she was morosed when I left her room so, I'll be prepared if and when she commits suicide again."

"I'll deal with that later. I have too much to deal with as it is. Just monitor her but let her be."

The first day Kagome had gone silent carrying on her normal tasks but if she didn't have to talk she wouldn't. Though she seemed to be completely consumed in her thoughts,and even getting her attention was a chore. The second day she was less responsive and didn't seem to be able to concentrate on anything. This was most noticeable when she was training with Walter normally it was a spectacle of grace and quick wit, but Kagome was basically his slashed up puppet. He had to carry her to the infirmary because she didn't seem to notice her injuries. The third day she locked herself in her room, barricading the doors and windows and all anyone could hear was soul wrenching sobs. On the fourth day she left her room once and that was to attend a meeting with Integra she was more alert but refused to open her mouth, every question had to be a yes or no unless they wanted to decipher morse code she'd tap into the table, but once they returned to her room and it was eerily quiet the rest of the night. The sixth day Walter found head her in a red bath with a bullet hole in the wall. After she had recovered she reverted to a catatonic state. And never once did her husband come to her, or so she thought. Alucard visited her every night, trying to get into her mind. But she had barricaded him out, and decided he'd get the bottom of her despair.

It was the seventh day. She remained unresponsive. She currently sat curled in plush chair in Sir Integra's office, so she'd be continuously watched during the day. Walter out of pity allowed her to remain in her pajama shorts and shirt. Kagome's vacant gaze was locked on furthest wall. She didn't even react to Alucard being in the same room as Integra held a meeting. She wasn't even in the same place as Walter decided to show off her unresponsive as he fired off a gun, the bullet wizzed in front of her face going through the chair. But her gaze was relentlessly on the wall.

"Kagome." Integra's voice seemed to penetrate her mental awareness, her boss seemed to know she had her attention. "I need you to dress, we leave in thirty minutes."

She didn't answer as she timidly left the chair and walked to the door leaving without looking back. But is she had, she would have noticed the red eyes following her movements. Walter had taken the liberty of laying out an outfit for her. It was a short, dark blue, form-fitting, strapless, sweetheart romper. If she in a better mood she would have enjoyed it because, she wasn't sure why but when she wore these it drove Alucard mad. Looking in the mirror with vague interest she could have bet though it was because the neckline made her chest appear large. Large chest, she bit back her urge to sob, at least he finally had what he's always wanted. Feeling overexposed she slipped on a dark half leather jacket. It was just second nature for her to as she fastened the buckle at the end of the jacket leaving it unzipped but that only seemed to bring more attention to her chest. But before she could fuss over it large hand gripped her hips.

"Hello, my beloved." Kagome froze as Alucard buried his face in her neck, pulling her flush into his chest. She could feel the rumble of his growl as he ran his fangs down her neck, before licking up to her ear. Out of habit she leaned back against him tilting her head to allow him more access, which he took full advantage of. She felt euphoric because he was lavishing her with attention and she would have stayed like that way a bit longer if his hands hadn't trailed up to cup her breasts. Her jubilance morphed to vexation.

She restrained his hand forcibly removing them from her person, which was only possible because of his shock. "I don't want you to touch me." She snarled stepping away from him to sit on the bed slipping on the heeled ankle boots that'd be laid out for her.

"Your scent begs to differ." He countered once more getting her into his grasp.

"Yeah, well my body doesn't reflect my mind." She growled letting her power sit on top of her skin making him back off. "Don't use me when it's convenient for you Alucard." She steamed violently open her door. "I refuse to be devolved to your damn plaything, that you feel you can do what you please with. And I refuse to be your placeholder, you have what you want now." She blurted out before storming out of the room slamming the door behind her. Her irritation only grew as Alucard stalked her down the hall. "Go away." She ground out purifying any of his tendrils that came close to her. And much to her chagrin and anguish he did. "I know my place in your life now." But if she'd truly alert she would have noticed the peculiar way the shadows flickered, a slight understanding beginning to form, and the small piece that attached itself with her shadow.

Kagome strolled around the art museum. Integra had dismissed her to have her meeting with Archbishop Maxwell in private as per his demand. But every time she started to appreciate the works a couple would stroll by reminding her of heart-ache. After a while she gave up, just sat on a bench, her master's aura was well in her range. Then she proceeded to do what she'd been doing best from the past couple of day stare at nothingness.

"Well if it isn't the Lord's wayward priestess. Whoring herself out the darkness, desperately trying to taint the purity no other human possesses." Anderson sneered down at her, pulling out some bayonets. "Til that is today, I get the honor of," he paused when she got up, he slipped into a battle. "Bring you back to." He stopped when she just walked past him. "Hey where the hell are you going?" He demanded.

"I'm not here to fight you Anderson, our bosses are have a relatively peaceful meeting." But that didn't seem to please the religious fanatic. He grit his teeth, gripping her upper arm to pull her closer the bayonet clenched in his other hand.

"I don't show mercy to heathens." Kagome's eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

"Anderson." She stated flated, she glared he moved his knife near her neck. "I." she started shift her weight to one leg. "Have too much on my mind to be concerned with you." She kicked him in the gut propelling him down the hall. He landed clutching at his chest.

"Woman I think you collapsed one of my lungs." He rasped out. "But if I wasn't who I was, that'd stop me. But the lord's power compels me." He gloated while rushing at her bayonet held above his prepared to strike. Kagome sighed irritated before she dodged his swipe, she jabbed a nerve in his elbow making the rest of his arm go limp. She caught the blade, jumping out of his range.

"I told you. I'm not in the mood, priest." She snarled gripping the blade at both ends, bringing it down over her raised knee, resulting in a shatter. She careless dropped the handle, turning on her heel leaving a momentarily stunned man behind. Her step staggered when her shoulder was suddenly impaled, but she couldn't bring herself to care, and with slumped shoulders continue to walk away from him.

The man didn't stop his pursuit, he caught up to her tearing bayonet from her shoulder. He grabbed her neck, ready to behead her but stopped when their eyes met. And he paused when he saw she wasn't going to fight back. "I could kill you right now, you harlot." He pressed the blade to her neck, trying to provoke her.

"Do it." She ordered leaning closer to the blade. "This is your life aspiration, right? Be the one to bring me a temporary death, but you eternal glory." She got annoyed at his hesitance. "He's not coming."

Anderson would have stepped away, if he hadn't been grabbed forecebly by the neck and yanked away from her. His impact with the tile of museum floor resulted in it cracking. He leaned up, gritting his teeth. "Vampire." He ground out. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Control your lying whore."

Alucard bared his fangs at the priest as he pulled Kagome closer to him. "We're having a marital spat. But never," He started pulling the Jackal out with his spare hand. "Ever attempt to harm her, even in her current state." He fired off a single shot before he consumed them in shadows. They didn't leave the museum, he brought them up on the other side. By then Kagome was struggling in his grasp.

"Let go." She pounded on his chest, but she knew it was futile. He just calmly walked over to a bench he placed her on it before kneeing in front of her, his hands holding her shoulders.

"Talk." He stated the light glinting over his orange tinted glasses.

"There's nothing to talk about." She bit the inside of her cheek. Alucard was in her opinion being infuriatingly too calm. What did he want? The satisfaction of her breaking into tears because her husband's leaving her. She'd never give it to him. She whipped her head to the side feeling tears collecting in her eyes

"You're such a horrible liar." He chided, taking her chin in his palm turning her head back to look at him. "If there's nothing to talk about then why are you crying?" He wiped away a leaked tear with his thumb. "If there's nothing wrong why have you been so isolated lately? Or careless in battle? Or suicidal?" He leaned forward taking her into his arms when she began to shake with sobs. He rubbed her back while whispering gentle encouragements into her hair. However the embrace had a conflicting meaning between the participants. While Alucard wanted his wife's pain to stop, and he was earnestly consoling her. Kagome was treasuring what she thought were the last moments with her partner. The two continued to hold each other even when they heard someone's steps echoing on the floor.

"Master I've secured the area." Kagome looked over to see Seras. Her chest filling with dread once more but it was masked by anger. She couldn't even enjoy these last moments. And of course it was her luck that the one taking her place was the one to do it, unless she had prolonged this moment and he called her in to symbolize it. She gathered her power in her palms, placing them on Alucard's chest she knocked him away from. She got put briskly walking away, not even sparing Seras a glance. She created a portal before Alucard could grab her again, she refused to the fool anymore. She stepped into pace behind Sir Integra as she was walked to the car.

"Did you experience any trouble?" She asked as the got into the car.

"Not really, Anderson tried to fight me and that's about it." Kagome leaned her head against the window to watch the world pass by. Integra just quirked an eyebrow at her before lighting a cigar. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Within the hour of returning the manor, Kagome was reclined in the tub staring at the ceiling.

Her concentration was broken when she felt a hand rubbing her shoulder. She tilted her head back to see Alucard smirking down at her, showing off his fangs. He was perched on the edge of the tub.

"What do you want?" she asked glaring at the hand as it massaged her shoulder in, what she hated to admit, a calming manner.

"I came to join you. Move up some." He placed his hand in between her shoulder blades. She begrudgingly gave in, she looked back at him. Turning her head away when his clothes dissolved into shadows. She was determined to stay where she was as he slipped in, his legs on either side of her. But he managed to pull her back to his chest and they lounged. "Care for a drink?" She cracked an eye open to see a tendril offering a glass of his favorite red wine. She gripped the stem, twirling liquid inside, before taking a sip. "You don't need to be jealous of Seras." He stated with a relaxed tone. Kagome in shock spit her wine back up, placing her glass on the edge of the tub, she started coughing from the bit of liquid that'd gone down her windpipe.

"Why would you say that?" She gasped as he rubbed her back, anger beginning to bud once more in her chest.

"Because," he tipped her face in his direction. "My beloved consort, you are an idiot." He chuckled leaning forward to kiss her frowning face.

"What?"

"I'm not cheating on you with Seras."

"Don't"

"She's not my type. I sired her because she resembled a kicked puppy, still kinda does." He took a sip. "Great companion but won't ever measure to the alpha bitch, I've claimed."

"Why do I have to be a bitch?"

"Because when you're not down, you are a force that even nature fears. I may rule the shadows but you have the world at your fingertips. Also do you wanna know why I'd never cheat?"

"Not really." She lied leaning over the edge of the tub.

"Aw, my bitch is such a bad liar." He purred. "But I would never leave you because, you are the only person on this earth who is my equal. You didn't have to become a monster or have enhancements, you're just naturally powerful." Kagome looked at him eyes tears. "Also I don't like blondes, black is more my color."

"Why do you have to ruin the nice things you say." She said with a bright smile.

"Because you love it, just like I love you. And why I have enough faith in you and not have to kill every male and that one maid in the manor. And half of Europe."

"Even Anderson?"

"Especially him, we can kill him now and have sex covered in his blood."

"And just like your fantasy to fuck in the headquarters of the Roman Catholic Church, the answer is resounding no."

"You have to admit." He started sliding his hand down her back. "It'd be erotic, me pounding you into the walls of one of the holiest places on Earth."

"Mmm, then we'd have to kill a lot of priests and bodyguards."

"Then fuck on top of their corpses. Do you think we'd be able to bag the Pope?" He shifted so that his chest was plastered against her back with him leaning over her. "Maybe find a way to restrain Anderson and let him witness what he can never have." He leaned down to nip at her pulse point. "Feel better?"'

Kagome exaggerated her face with false contemplation, "I mean I don't know. I feel kinda cheated that you resolved almost three weeks of depression in less than," she peaked over at the clock while Alucard nuzzled into her neck nipping and sucking. "It's only been fifteen minutes!" She exclaimed.

"Yes trust me I would have handled this sooner, if my little fledgling wasn't a moron. Who thinks she's still human, it's charming to an extent. But you need me more than she does." He ended biting now to break the skin. He hummed in delight when her sweet blood began to flow down his throat. "Fuck, I've missed this." He licked his lips as her magic healed her wound. "I've missed you." His eyes dangerously red as he turned her face to his to kiss.

"I've missed you too." She murmured against his lips. "But can we not make love in the bath."

"Why wouldn't be the first."

"Or the last but whenever we do it here it's meant to be quick. And I'm just assuming you're not leaving any time." She purred. "Actually, I won't assume, because you're staying because I tell you to."

Alucard grunted. "There's my bitch." He smirked and before Kagome knew it water sloshed over the edge as he pulled them up and threw her over his shoulder. She howled with excitement when he delivered a quick spank to her behind while sauntering into her bedroom. She couldn't contain her gleeful giggles as he tossed her on the bed with a bounce. Oh yes all was right once more.

* * *

A/N- There you have it. Did you like it? Did I get everyone as close to their character as I could? Would you mayhaps like more? I really hope so because I will be posting again and requests are welcome. So show your support by just doing your thing and being you. Smooches. EnS out my loves.


	2. Finish

Hello my fellow readers, thank you for the support. I was just bored and this came to me. It's in a lighter tone than the previous chapter and it in the same universe as the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano. Meaning I own nothing. T_T Any mistakes made are completely my fault, this isn't beta'd.

Pairing: Alucard/Kagome

Warning: Sexual activity of the exhibitionist variety.

Summary: He was going to finish what they started.

* * *

Seras was practically running down the hall, she'd been practicing. And she wanted to show off but why did she feel like she was forgetting something? 'Oh, well.' she thought throwing open the door to Kagome's room.

"Kagome come see." She paused. Two pairs of eyes were looking back at her, and the odor of sex flooding into her nose.

Said woman pulled her discarded cover up to her chest, glaring at Alucard who just lounged there shameless. He smirked up at her throwing an arm around her waist. She couldn't resist the urge to smile at him as she swat at his arm. She yelped in surprise as he tackled to her rolling on top of her slipping in between her legs.

Seras watch mortified as they, uh the best world would be wrestled. All sense of modesty lost on them as the blanket had once again slipped away. And they seemed to momentarily forget her presence, until Kagome's eyes meet her's again because of her awkward position of being seated in his lap but her front was facing the fledgling.

Kagome blushed at the display they becoming. "Sorry about this Sera." She bit her lip to stifle off a moan as Alucard grasped both her breasts. "What were you saying?" She gasped out.

"Seras get to the point. Mommy and Daddy are very busy right now." Alucard purred running his tongue along her neck.

If the vampire could her face would be a tomato right now. "Just come to the training grounds when you're done." She blurted out shutting the door behind her, just as Kagome's moans became more prevalent. She bolted back to the training ground face still just pure shock. "Walter." She called out.

"They were having sex?" She just nodded. "And they didn't stop when you came in?" She just nodded again. "I'm not surprised, Alucard and you just back." Seras tilted her head in question. "Whenever he's apart from her for more than a day, he acts like he hasn't seen her years." He noted the time. "I apologize I had thought they'd at least be on a break by now, it's been four hours."

"I guess I get it." Seras started. "And we were gone for a week." Pure unadulterated joy overtook her. "Aw master is such a romantic. He acts like a big bad monster but on the inside he's all lovey dovey. It's so adorable." She gushed. "And Kagome is a loving person all around." She said not noticing she was talking to herself, as Walter had busied himself with repairing spar guns. "Together they are just a force of love that no one can even understand. They have the romance people can only dream of." She giggled.

"Seras, you flatter us." Kagome said startling the draculina. Seras looked over to them again a blush would have given her away. Her mistress's appearance was just unkempt and debauched. Her skin was flushed with her neck and thighs littered with bruises, her hair was free and wild, she adorned a large oversized sweater that hung over one shoulder and barely came to the tops of her thighs. She was leaning on Alucard's side smiling up at him. He was moderately dressed just a button up and pants but his clothes were just a projection anyway so it didn't really matter.

"That she does, but for the record I'm a monster inside and out." He looked down at his wife before swooping down for a quick kiss. Ignoring Seras's cooing.

"Alright." Kagome started pulling away. "What did you want to show me?"

Seras felt so giddy, but she needed to reel in her emotions to make it work. Kagome watched as Seras concentrated, she looked at the ground to see the shadows around her shifted. Seras bit her lip focusing as the shadows culminated into little kittens who mewled pitfully before vanishing almost instantly. "What? No, no. They'd show up earlier and they weren't cats." She slumped discouraged.

"This wouldn't be a problem is you drank your blood like you're supposed to." Alucard scolded her, before stopping Kagome from comforting her by tossing her over his shoulder. "And you don't baby her." He chastised as she attempted to struggle out his grasp.

"I'm not babying her." She retorted.

"Really?"

"Comforting someone after a small failure is not...Ow, you son of a bitch." She hissed her behind stinging. "Walter back me up on this." She called out, but to her annoyance he spared her a glance before focusing on the gun he was working on. She yelped when her bottom was swatted again. "The hell?"

"No one can help you." He purred, before she blushed as his hand began to rub it's way up her leg. "Police girl to get the technique to work as you want you have to have drunk some blood, only true vampires can manipulate the shadows." His rubbing never ceasing, she would have said something but she sensed a familiar presence.

"Alucard." Kagome chastised beating against his back,

"What is going on in here?" Sir Integra demanded taking in the scene before her. Her gaze then focused on the married couple. "Why aren't you two ready?"

"Ready for what?" They asked in tandem.

Then her gaze moved to Seras. "You didn't tell them?"

The blonde scratched the back of her head with a pitiful laugh. "It must have slipped my mind."

"What is she talking about?" Kagome asked still trying to wiggle out of her husband's grasp.

"The Vatican Section XIII, we have a meeting with them on neutral territory." She felt all eyes on her asking the same question. "They've contacted us for help with a demon."

"Oh the girl scouts asked us? That's rich." Alucard scoffed.

"Yes, meaning that it must be a dire situation. And I need you all ready to leave in thirty minutes." She ordered and they scattered.

Kagome shuffled through her closet ignoring the lascivious vampire behind her. "Stop." She snapped when his shadows began to creep up her legs. "I need to get ready." She pulled out two dresses comparing them side by side. "How hot is it?"

"From here it's scorching, a deep seated heat that has yet to be quenched."

"I meant the weather."

"I know." He smirked at her annoyed face. "Your dress doesn't matter. Just pick one, I'll rip it off you later." She huffed, putting the dresses back. She shuffled through her closet some more before settling with just slipping on a simple black fitted skirt and a button up blouse. "Not my first pick but as I've found works for a quick one." He suggested.

"I would love to Alucard."

"I know, I can smell it." He growled out leaving his perch from the bed to be behind her. He buried his face in her freshly healed neck.

"But," She said tilting away from him. "We have direct orders from Sir Integra." She bent forward to pick up some heels, which he took advantage of pressing his bulge into her back side. "You are insatiable." She laughed.

"Just like my wife."

"It's not like we aren't coming back. We can have sex when we get back." She turned to wrap her arms around his neck, she placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw. "Now c'mon before she sends Walter." She smiled at him before stepping out of the room with him following behind her, he wasn't even discreet as he watched the sway of her hips.

Kagome decided rather quickly that the meeting was boring. They'd covered the demon it's spotting and peculiar patterns. It was hopping between England and Ireland. But every after that was just the conditions and prices for this temporary treaty. She thumbed at the folder in front of her before she felt something touch her thigh. Alarmed she peered out of the corner of her eye the only person next to her was Anderson, but it couldn't be his gaze was trained on Alucard, his jaw clenched tight.

'Guess it was nothing.' She thought before she felt it again. This time it wasn't fleeting, it was bold as it traveled up her leg. She kept her composure as she peered over to Anderson again but his hands were on top of the table. So, she looked over to Alucard whose face was blank. Before she could think more it slipped up her skirt and under panties.

'Darling your face is flushed.' She heard her husband in her head.

'You bastard, stop it.' She growled through their mental link.

'I'm bored.' Was all he stated as the tendril began caressing her core. She began to fiddle with the papers more trying in vain to distract herself. She would not give in. She could feel his smugness as the tendril pressed harder against and she almost bit her tongue in two to keep all sounds in. Sadly that didn't stop her chest from heaving and Anderson from sending her a wayward glance.

"Are you alright priestess?" He asked with genuine concern.

She opened her mouth to reply but all the came out was an undignified wheeze as the tendril slipped inside her. "I...I…I….I'm great, Anderson." She finished sounding a bit too breathy for her liking. But it was the best she could do.

"You look a bit flushed and your breathing erratically." He pointed out.

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop a moan as it began shallow thrusts. "You know, it's just the heat. It really gets to me." She fanned herself with her hand for emphasis but that only garnered an odd look from the priest. Kagome just then focused on keep her cool. She tried to focus back on the meet but that proved trivial as she felt the heat gathering. "Anderson how are you not a sweaty mess with all those layers?" She asked huskily. She held her smirk as she felt Alucard's anger and Anderson's embarrassment as his face became flushed.

"Why would ask that?" As he watched her stretch her back and let out a low moan, taking an audible gulp.

"It's just that you're all bundled up." She pointed she spread her legs a little as the thing was pounding into her. "I mean isn't just a bit bothersome?" She rasped, as a couple buttons of her top just happen to come undone. She noticed his pupils dilating.

"Doing the lord's trumps whatever trifle my mortal body experiences." She only sighed in response, as he glued his eyes to the generic painting on the wall.

'Oh my dear consort your resolve is slipping.' She heard in the back of her mind, but it sounded like gibberish as she was on the cusp of her peak. She leaned forward cradling her face in her hands, biting her thumbs as her sex began to spasm around the intrusion. She for a moment lost all awareness of her surroundings as she was consumed by the high of her orgasm.

'Simply gorgeous.' Was mumbled to her as she was coming down. Then the severity of what had just happened. She peered around to see if anyone had noticed, only to see that people were leaving, the only one different was Seras who was refusing to make eye contact. She just sagged forward a bit as she panted.

'You're such an ass.' She told him, feeling his smirk.

'I wanted to finish what we started.'

She was startled by a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Anderson. "The meetings over." Was all he said and he just stood there. She redid her the buttons to her shirt but it took her a moment to get her legs to have feeling in them again before she tried standing. Sadly her body didn't agree with her, still craving post coital relaxation, and her legs almost gave from under her. She had to rest her weight on the table, she felt like a newborn deer. "That heats really gotten to you hasn't it. Need any help?"

She felt a blush come to her face. "Yeah, I just need a minute." She said leaning on the table. She kicked her leg out when she felt Alucard near her. "Get away from me."

"What did I do?"

She just glared at him, before she let out a quick laugh.

"What?"

She pushed herself away from the table, her first couple of steps were unsteady as she sauntered to her husband. She stood in front of him, placed her hands on his chest. And to any outsider it just looked like a loving touch, at least that's what Anderson thought with disgust until the vampire crumbled to his knees with racked with spasms.

"Now we're equal." She chirped before sashaying away.

"What's your problem vampire?" The priest asked after he hadn't moved.

"Ecstasy." He purred as he melted into shadows.

Anderson disgusted left the room, as he walked the words the priestess said clicked in his mind. His jaw dropped in horror.

* * *

Again thank you for the phenomenal support from the first chapter. So continue by just doing your thing and being you. Smooches. EnS out my loves.


	3. The Past

Hello lovies. I've been hard at work writing, well typing more of these. I really enjoyed this one in particular because I was a huge shipper of Kagome/Sesshomaru, they were my OTP when I was younger.

Disclaimer: I still don't and will never own Inuyasha and/or Hellsing. I'm just a girl who uses their character for her own sadistic pleasure. Any mistakes are my own, I really need to find a beta, and I will eventually.

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome (one-sided), Kagome/Alucard

Warning: Sexual activity(Well not much T_T I'm trying I never realized how hard writing smut is. I now have so much respect for those who do it on a regular basis.), male ego, and backstories.

Summary: She never expected him to come back, he just stirred up memories she couldn't cope with.

* * *

 **The Past**

Sesshomaru was nothing if not a determined man. He'd strived to keep his kingdom even as times changed and dynamics shifted. He still ruled the West, not as outright as in the past, but his influence was always felt. He had maintained the peace in his kingdom, one of the few areas where man and monster lived in harmony even if the former was ignorant of their presence, and the only to span as far as it did expanding into the continent itself. Sadly he was missing something. A thing all emperor's had, a consort, but not any female daiyokai will do. He would only have the best someone who was his equal and would never bow to him. Someone who had proved their strength in battle. The Shikon priestess was the only person worthy enough to rule by his side. Her boldness, intelligence, power, and beauty, he wanted all of her to himself. And he would have if Naraku hadn't attacked while they were nearing the end of their courtship.

They'd fought with valiance and together were able to defeat the spider hanyou. However the war wasn't without it's final caustilies, he lost a sizeable amount of soldier. His priestess took a larger hit though with taijiya, hōshi, the fox kit, and his hanyou brother were among those lost. After absorbing the jewel, becoming it's eternal guardian, she lost her spark. For months she remained in her chambers rarely leaving the bed unless to bathe and eat. He was there with her every day, comforting her, anxious for the day he'd see her just smile again. Then that fateful day happened.

 _Sesshoumaru was in his study going over the seemingly endless paperwork. As he was composing yet another rejection letter to a would be suitor, his door was opened. He looked up ready to scold, maybe even lash whoever was bold enough to walk into his sanctuary without permission. His tongue got caught in his throat as it was Kagome._

" _Whatever do you need koi?" He asked with anticipation. She had to be feeling better, she'd left her room. Though her features weren't cheerful, he knew she was still mourning._

" _Sesshomaru, I need to leave." His world froze._

" _Whatever do you mean?" He asked making his way over to her. He gently gripped her chin but she never made eye contact. "You don't need to go anywhere. What do you need? Name it and it's yours."_

" _It's not for an item." She locked their gazes. "I'm not getting better and I think that if I leave it'll help me cope."_

" _Well if you think that's best. I'll arrange to have AhUn prepared and we can leave tomorrow."_

 _She gripped his hands in hers, she smiled at him albeit riddled with sadness. "Sesshomaru, I didn't mean the castle. I meant the country by myself." Before he could protest she continued. "I feel selfish that I'm still mourning. I'm hindering your future. I need to clear my head, I feel I can only do that if I leave." She unclasped the crescent moon pendant from her neck, she placed it in his still hand before leaning up to press their lips together. "I love you but if it comes to it don't dwell on me. I want you to be happy."_

He resisted the urge to smirk. His little priestess always underestimated her worth, she was the world to him. But he relented and allowed her to leave. Though not unguarded, he'd sent his best soldiers with her. Though that was a fallacy of his own when she slipped out of their clutches. He sent platoons in search of her every few years but they were never able to find her. Eventually he stopped, she wasn't at risk of dying and never coming back. So either she'd come back on her own or he'd find her. And after five centuries luck was on his side, one of his subordinates had stumbled upon her.

She was in England working for an organization by the name of Hellsing, they apparently keep humans safe from beasts. While he was pleased, his thoughts soured when the source said there was a strong possibility she was married to a vampire. He was convinced it was a mistake, his koi would never take another and if she did it certainly wouldn't be a night walker. If it were true he'd just kill the creature, if not he'd reestablish his dominance over the priestess and consummate their overdue courtship. He watched as the trees rolled by as he made his way to the Hellsing manor.

Kagome sighed content as Alucard lavished her throat with nips and sucks. She loved her lazy days, Sir Integra only had one meeting planned and it was on the grounds, Walter was...doing Walter things. And Seras was sleeping at the moment. Though even then she couldn't fully relax, there was a nagging in the base of her mind.

"You're thinking too much." He murmured against her neck before latching onto her earlobe. She hummed in agreement as he pressed their lips together. She cupped the base of his skull, weaving her finger in his raven lock as she deepened the kiss. Tongues met in a languid dance. She was more than happy to get lost in the sensation after he pressed their bare forms fully together. She exhaled when he kissed his way down her neck, stopping momentarily to suck at her pulse playfully running his fangs over it, before continuing down to her chest. He kneaded her left breast while he captured the right's caramel nipple between his teeth. She gasped arching her back as he rolled it before taking it fully into his mouth.

He switched to the other paying it equal attention. Before he pulled back to palm at both. He looked at her satisfied by her flushed face. He was about continue his journey downward when he noticed that her body froze in place. Concerned he cupped her cheek, her eyes were darting around wildly. He groaned with frustration, she sensed a demon. "Kagome, love." He called out hoping to get her to focus again. It took a moment for her to regain her composure.

She placed her hands over her face letting out a distressed moan. "Not now." She said more to herself.

"What's so special about a demon on the premise. We can just kill it and get back to…"

"This isn't any demon." She huffed. "Do you remember Sesshomaru?"

Alucard just stared at her blinking trying to rack his brain for that name. He had heard it before, he racked his brain for that name. All he could come up with was…

 _The count was once again confounded by woman that he was inadvertently pursuing, had avoided his advances once again. But it was only then he saw that she didn't do it out of coyness or conceit, tears were streaming down her cheeks._

" _What ails you?" He approached her cupping her face in his hands. He watched as she fought herself on nuzzling into his palm. "You're conflicted?" He closed the space between them, placing a chaste kiss on her brow. "You have no reason, my darling." He purred trailing his kisses down her face but she averted her face before he could get her lips._

" _There is though." Placed his hand over his leaning into it._

" _Are my endearment not returned?" He started to retract his hands but was awe stricken when she grasped them in her's. "Woman do not play with my mind." He growled glaring at her. What was her end goal?_

" _I fully return your affection, a bit too much if I'm honest." She admitted. She restrained from flinching away from his gaze. "Before I was captured, there was another courting me."_

" _Point him out and I'll have him beheaded."_

" _You can't kill him."_

" _Do not underestimate my prowess." He stated insulted._

" _I don't want you to kill him." She continued before he could interrupt. "I don't want to return to him, what I feel for you can't even compare to him. And that makes me feel like a dreadful woman."_

" _My darling, you should not feel shame for the shift in desire." He leaned forward pressing their lips together savoring the softness. "If at all it is a testament to your true feelings towards him." He was taken aback when she broke away from him to only pace back and forth immersed in a feverish tirade._

" _But that's bad. Sesshomaru's done so much for me. He put my heart back together after Inuyasha picked Kikyo over me. He trained me…" He watched as she continued for a bit often reiterating what she previously stated while tugging at her hair pulling it out of the braided bun._

 _He had stopped her when she stopped pacing and started walking away from him._

"Vaguely" He blinked down at her eyes still fogged with lust.

"What is he doing here?" She asked more to herself.

"He's Sir Integra's meeting today?"

"No. The appointment was…" She paused, she couldn't remember the name. "Hold on." She slipped from under him, shrugging on a robe she portaled down to the Hellsing office.

"What the hell you are doing here?" Integra asked with thinly veiled shock.

"Who's your appointment today?" She asked placing her hand on the desk, leaning forward to make eye contact.

"A Japanese ambassador, who runs the Mikami organization. Why?"

"Because I sense a Daiyokai."

"As you should, he is one."

"Alrighty thank you for your time and I'm going back to bed." She said nodding her head towards the woman as she portaled out of the room. Once back in her room she pounced onto Alucard, straddling his hips.

"So?"

"Doesn't matter." She asserted grinding downwards, taking pleasure from the growl he released. "Fuck me." She ordered he grabbed her hip, switching their position.

"With pleasure." He purred before cupping her sex. "Doesn't seem like she's wet enough yet." He chastised pressing his thumb roughly onto her bundle of nerves, making her gasp. "Maybe rubbing this will help?" He asked feigning innocence, smirking when she tried to glare at him, while thrusting her hips towards him. "My, my is that a good sign? I'm not quite sure." He tsked stopping his ministration.

"You're such an ass." She whimpered. "Alucard, please."

"Please what?" He asked teasing her entrance with a single finger, before thrusting it in. "It seems moist but is it enough?" He pondered extracting the finger much to her annoyance. Observing the coated digit he took a tentative lick. "It tastes exquisite. Want a taste darling?" He offered it to her but was met with a pout. He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He licked at his finger again. "This isn't enough, thankfully it just seems to be pouring out." He stated nuzzling his face between her legs, tracing the slit with his tongue. Before plunging in ravishing her pearl with stokes, nips, and sucks.

Kagome tossed her head back on her pillow as he ended his assault on her bud, moving on to shoving his tongue in her core. She cried out, gripping the sheets in her hands arching her hips. She reached on hand down to grip his mane in a vain attempt to pull him closer, the pressure building.

'So needy.' He purred in her head. 'But so good, you're close.'

'You stop and I'll get Walter to finish.' She attempted to threaten, they both knew it was a lie. She mewled with vexation as he pulled away.

He licked his lips satisfied. "You'd never orgasm again in your life." He growled pulling her body down. "He wouldn't even be able to get you aroused." He gloated rubbing his head at her entrance. "He wouldn't be as rough as you like." He thrust in with all his strength to emphasize his point leaving her breathless. "And even with a snowball's chance in hell he does, you still wouldn't find completion. I'd kill him before he could get his hands on you." He thrust again with a grunt. "Because to put it simply." Thrust. "My darling." Thrust. "You belong to me." Thrust. He set a slow pace with powerful momentum. He paused when there was a sudden knock at door.

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear." He groaned into her ear making her giggle.

Gathering the covers around them she called. "Come in."

Walter stepped in unfazed by their arrangement, though his eyebrow did tick minutely when Alucard gave him a triumphant side glance before burying his face in Kagome's neck with a purr. "Ms. Kagome, our guest would like your company."

"Tell him, I don't share the same sentiment." She said with a jarring hostility taking the others by surprise.

"I would however he is adamant that he sees you."

Kagome clenched her jaw, better deal with this like a band aid...A five hundred plus band aid. "I'll be there soon." She waved him off, she turned her head to look at Alucard. "Think you could coat me in your scent?" She asked.

"Don't I always?" He smirked at her, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Sesshomaru sat there agitated. The object of his desire walked into the room, she reeked of fresh sex and another man.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" She asked staring him down, he smirked, still as brazen as ever.

He got up opening his arms offering, walking towards her "Koi, I want us to complete what we started so long ago. I've given you enough space." His mood further soured when she stepped away from him, he put his arms down but instead extended his hand. "It's time for you to return home." He felt an internal victory when she grasp his hand with both of hers.

"Sesshomaru." She started. "I can't, won't go back with you. You'll always hold a special part of my heart. My home is not with you and I ho…" She gasped when he grabbed her throat lifting her off the ground. "Sesshoma-ah." She winced when he tightened his hold. She was more nervous by the shadows that began to viciously whip around. ' _Alucard, I can handle this.'_ She tried but fell on deaf ears, the demon's body was wrenched away from her, and her husband stood in front of her.

"It's best not to overstep your boundaries." He snarled, pulling out Casull when the other's eyes went red. "I'm sorry darling, but we need put the dog down." He smirked cocking the pistol. Before either could attack, they were encased in pink spheres. Alucard glared at her.

She ignored him turning her attention to Sesshoumaru. "I was going to be nice, but I see that's not a possibility. I don't want to be with you anymore, leave."

He snarled slamming his hands on the barrier ignoring his sizzling flesh he bared his fangs at her. "Koi, you don't mean that. You can't throw away what we had for that _thing._ He's obviously clouding your judgement, let me out and we can start our lives."

"As if she'd want a pathetic creature such as yourself. The only reason you aren't drowning in your blood is because of this barrier. Which." He looked at Kagome. "If you'd be so kind to let me out, I can have this settled in a few seconds." His pistol glinting but his shadows were straining against their confines.

"Both of you, stop." She barked adding more energy to their temporary prisons to keep them at bay. "Alucard I can handle myself against him just fine."

"Really? Because getting strangled doesn't look like it." He scoffed.

"Him doing that is not new, it just took me by surprise." She countered, before she focused on the other demon. "And you how have you not mated yet? It's been over five hundred years."

"Why? When I already found the perfect mate, no one can ever hope to measure up to you in my eyes."

"I don't know what more vile. That you think you can claim what's mine or you think you're in anyway equal to her. It's insulting to my beloved, that you are so conceited!" Alucard roared as his shadows lashed around in an effort to weaken his enclosure. "Let me out. I so I rip that little smug puppy to shreds." He grinned with malicious intent as the other got riled up, bashing his fist against the confines.

Kagome winced as the barriers began to crack, this was not working. She turned her head to the side, pleading Walter with her eyes. She felt relief when noticed the glint of the micro-filament wires. She lowered the one around Sesshomaru to fully focus on containing Alucard.

The daiyokai snarled as he was snared in the wires preventing his movement. Then it occurred to him, he couldn't win here. A tactful retreat was in order. He visibly calmed himself. "This is not going the way I planned." He remarked not wincing when his cheek was cut by the wire. "I'll leave." He almost rushed over to strike the priestess down into submission when she seemed relieved. "However, I'll see you soon enough. Sir Integra." He inclined his head towards the woman who had entered. Before he walked across the foyer and out of the door where his limo was waiting.

Once the door closed a feeling of relief washed over the room, but Kagome held Alucard in place until Sesshomaru was out of reach of his shadows. When she released him she sauntered over wrapping her arms around his waist letting a soothing aura surround them in an effort to diminish his seething rage.

"Alright, now does anyone want to tell, what the hell just happened?" Integra roared her gaze shifting between everyone present.

"Sir Integra, I think that should wait." Kagome stated inclining her head towards the still silent and irate vampire.

"No," He ground out. "I wanna know why that little mongrel has the nerve to claim you."

Kagome exhaled then looked at Walter. "How about we just congregate in the kitchen, this seems like long winded talk that needs ice cream or blood in your case." She tried smiling up at him, but it didn't work there was still a storm in his flaming eyes.

She hadn't expected the haste at which the relocated. She felt a bit uncomfortable with all eyes on her, waiting. "It's now I realize, I never told you guys about my life."

"You've told me tidbits, but you get this look on your face. I never wanted to press it, because you'd tell me eventually." Alucard stated before sinking his teeth into his blood pack. "Start from the beginning." He finished pulling her out of her chair to sit in his lap.

Kagome drummed her fingers on the table. "Alright. It started on my fifteenth birthday," And told her story from getting dragged down by the centipede demon, freeing Inuyasha, shattering the jewel, meeting Sesshomaru for the first time, meeting her to her other companion, her soul being divided to bring Kikyo back. Their encounters with Naraku and other demons. She talked about their battles. How Inuyasha pushed her through the well and it sealed behind her.

"Well after that the well sealed itself for three years. And in that time I was an average teenage girl, just bored out of my mind, nothing remarkable happened during this time. It was night time, I was about to sleep when I felt pull of the well. I remember being so ecstatic, I ran out of the house in my pyjamas and it worked again. It took only three steps from the well for me to be attacked but I had a better understanding of my powers. I was able to kill it, with only a cut to my arm. That's when he emerged from the trees, he had been watching the whole time. He didn't say a word to me as he helped me wrap my injury."

"That's so sweet, so he cared about you already?" Seras asked fully invested her tale.

"I'm not really sure, if I'm being honest. After he bandaged me up he sat me on a tree branch and.."

"Professed his love for you." Seras finished with much enthusiasm.

Kagome couldn't hold in her urge to laugh. "No, he didn't. He berated for the rest of the night, telling in detail how much I regressed with my powers and how much of a shame I was to have the title of Shikon Priestess."

"That's rude, you're one of the strongest people on Earth." Seras defended.

"It was the truth." She continued with a shrug. "I wasn't a skilled fight, I didn't know how to channel my energy I couldn't really heal others that well either. I was useless, which is why I surprised when he adopted me into his pack and started to train me."

"Maybe he cared about you all along." The blonde suggested.

"No, he explained later that it was because since Inuyasha replaced me as he alpha female with Kikyo and some weird dog demon law, I was Sesshomaru's obligation. Though that changed as we trained, soon I was almost able to match him in combat. That's when he started unofficially courting me. He'd be more concerned if I was injured after sparring, start conversations over dinner, just in general be around me more often. Then it escalated to be more apparent. There were gifts, shy touches, baths…"

"Baths?" Integra raised an eyebrow in shock.

Kagome almost blushed. "We used to take baths together in the springs." She noticed the draculina's stunned look, before continuing. "We never had sex, there or at all. It was just more bonding time."

"Sounds romantic." She gushed much to her master's chagrin.

The priestess just shrugged. "We did come close to consummating our courtship." She smiled at the memory. "I wanted to get him something in return for all he was doing for me, but what could you get a man who owns everything he could possibly want. He was missing one thing though that he couldn't buy, his arm. I read as much as I could on human anatomy and just priestess power in general. We were in a hot spring, I was massaging his shoulders waiting until he was completely relaxed. When he was I began to concentrate as a pushed my aura through his body, I managed to grow his arm back exactly as it was. He was overjoyed to say the least and very appreciative." She winked at Seras.

"How pitiful, he even couldn't grow his own arm back." Alucard scoffed, "Continue, I'd rather not hear about that mutt pawing at you." Kagome blanched as she once again felt his anger as he buried his face in her neck. She ran her hand threw his hair, turning her head to kiss his temple. She felt him mentally pulling her mind into his.

She dived into his mind, immediately regretting it. He was fantasizing about Sesshomaru being speared like he once used to when he was the Count of Wallachia. The demon was gasping in agony as his slowly bled to death. The focus switched to her, she wore a kimono that suspiciously was her husband's colors. It was opened, her front exposed, splattered with blood, and the sleeve slipping off her left shoulder. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as Alucard lapped at the drying juices from her skin. She pulled out to see his smug grin, she nipped at his cheek before turning her attention back to the others.

"Sorry about that. Where was I?" She glared at him over her shoulder when he adjusted her in the growing bulge in his pants, he just smirked at her displaying his fangs with pride.

"Baths" Walter stated collecting the dishes and empty plastic bags.

"Oh yeah so. The final battle with Naraku,we spent months planning, we had a good portion of the jewel. We knew that it would be the last stand. Either we'd all be killed and he win or we be victorious with many casualties." She paused to accept the teacup from Walter, looking into the depths her sorrowful eyes reflected back at her.

"Wait, why didn't you mate Sesshomaru before the battle?" Integra asked lighting a cigar. "Seems logical for lovers to bind themselves together before a likely death."

Kagome didn't look up from her tea, "We would have but with demon mating, the pair share a lifespan. So if one dies, they both die. We couldn't, I was needed to purify the jewel or at the very least someone to kill Naraku. It'd be hard to accomplish with us both dead." She paused biting her lip. "The day of battle went in a blur of magic, sound, and death. The only time I was certain someone I knew died was when I was knocked over by the force of my soul becoming whole again. I didn't dwell on their deaths, I was overwhelmed with the power coursing through my body. Before I knew it the battle was over, it lasted the whole day but only felt like seconds. The jewel made me immortal before dissolving into my soul, Naraku and his incarnations were just piles of dust." She hesitated but continued after taking a sip and a quick blink of insecurity. "I began to panic, I couldn't feel their auras, and they weren't in regrouping area. I knew Sesshomaru was giving his soldiers orders on what to do next, I slipped away to search the battlefield."

 _Kagome frantically searched the forest, she had to find them. They had to be alright. She stopped cupping her hands to her mouth she called their names in rapid succession, straining her ears in hope to hear something. She could feel her chest constricting as she caught sight of was broken. She staggered forward only fall to her knees letting out a painful wail._

"My only consolation was that they died together." She let a grim smile take her lips, her eyes cast downward. "The next couple of months just seemed to meld into a blur of misery. And I started to feel guilty, I wasn't happy and I couldn't bring myself to be. I felt like I was becoming a burden, so I left my life, left Sesshomaru, left Japan to go rediscover the joys of life."

"What happened after that?" Seras asked before continuing flushed. "If you're alright to continue."

Her face took a more tender expression. "Well after I left, I managed to get pretty far. Until I was captured." Seras blinked confused at the woman's blasie almost teasing tone. "It was embarrassing at the time. I was washing in a river, then I was grabbed by a bunch of men. I fought them off but one them got a lucky hit. Next thing I was aware of was that I was naked and bloody in a cell surrounded by frightened people. It was then I realized that I had died and they saw me come back to life. So they then started to repeated kill me and were almost hysterical that I wouldn't stay dead. They stabbed me one more time, they left me in my dark cell." She looked over her shoulder coyly, as the vampire developed a cheshire grin. "Wanna tell them what happened after?"

"It'd be an injustice if I didn't." He leaned forward to nip her shoulder, before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "That day I just returned from a siege, I was barely in the door, when I was rushed by terrified, no mortified, servants. They were irritating me, they kept insisting that I go to the dungeon. I trudged down there and became irate. I stood there confused as to why they would direct me to look at dead albeit attractive woman. I eyed the corpse, kicking at it a few times. I was about to leave when I noticed it started to move, it was subtle twitching. Intrigued I stayed, our eyes met, and I stabbed her in the chest so she'd die. When I was satisfied that she was, I was preparing to leave when I noticed she was fluttering again. But this time I watched as her chest wound healed. Unsettled I left her there. Though the next few weeks, I would return to the dungeon. After figuring out she could never truly die, I had to make her mine." He smirked gazing at the woman in his lap. "And I did, and has been mine for over five hundred years and will continue to be. Which," He moved her out of his lap much to everyone's shock "Is why I need to go mutilate a puppy." He stood but was stopped when she grasped his hand.

"Can you not do that? He's not the big of a deal." She declared though he was remained unconvinced. "It's still my day off, why don't you come back to my room." She suggested but he didn't look like he would budge. "I'll wear that thing you like." She purred with a wink. She yelped when she was swept up over his shoulder, and they disappeared in a shroud of shadows.

"I swear those two are rabbits." Integra groaned the other two just nodding in agreement.

* * *

There we are my lovelies, another chapter done, though not sure if I want to do a sequel...Meh he's just now part of the universe. And I hope you enjoyed it, I'm loving the support I'm getting so keep it up. Even if you didn't this would still be written.

So you guys want a peek of what's to come? I have a few other drabbles in the works but the ones that are the farthest are (Drum Roll):

The Trump Card Club: Alexander/Kagome/Alucard

Or

Dynamics of Newly Weds: Alexander/Kagome.

Or

Walter's Lament: One-sided Walter/Kagome

Though truth be told the first two are more than likely going to be next but it's a toss up of what my imagination wants to give me inspiration for the most.

Love You~


	4. The Art of Ogling

Hey…I uh...don't really have much to say this time….Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own either and probably (definitely) never will T_T

Pairing: Walter/Kagome

Warning:...none…

Summary: This less said the better, again just enjoy this little blurb.

* * *

Walter felt disgusted with himself he was behaving like one of those lecherous prowlers ogling at the finest lady of the evening. The one they could only afford in their wildest fantasy. Whose mere presence overshadowed her fellow women. Her petite feet constricted beautifully in her stilettos, his inner gentleman urged him to sweep her into his arms to alleviate the pain she surely felt after wearing them prior to the sunrise, it was well into the afternoon. Her pale legs probably soft to the touch that he could just sink his teeth into, she'd shyly try to make him stop but he knew how it really affected her. Her rump barely covered by the scant cloth, Arthur had dubbed her maid uniform; he could feel his member hardening, if he inclined his head just so he caught a glimpse of that tantalizing flowered lace. Her hips just ripe for grasping in order pull them flush together, she'd gasp in shock because no one had ever come onto her in such a blatant manner. Her innocence would fuel him in his next endeavor. Her breast precariously about to escape their confines, he got a pleasant view simply due to their height difference, if only she'd tip forward they'd be presented only to him, she with a coyness would wait for his touch. Her neck so delicate that wrapping his hand around her neck would snap it, but he would never do that. He would instead kiss and nip at it gently, leaving his mark.

"Walter." Oh don't get him started on her voice, he just knew that she'd be vocal with a little coaxing. She would cry, beg, scream, moan, and everything in between all while calling his name. "Walter."

The butler blinked in surprise at the dainty hand snapping its fingers in front of his face. He followed the limb down to meet cyan eyes that carried a heavy sense of irritation. "Yes?" He inquired but his eyes lingered on her plump lips before focusing on her generous cleavage. She was talking, he could register the sounds but not the meaning behind them. He watched as her chest bulged out a little more with a huff.

She grabbed his shoulders, he tilted his head and their gazes met. This was it, he leaned forward puckering his lips towards her strained smile. But before they could meet, the worse pain a man could ever experience passed through him, as one of those glorious, mesmerizing legs kneed him in the crotch. He fell to his knees in a silent scream while his companion stormed out.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Arthur for making me wear this." The priestess ranted to herself.

Crouched over in pain he did get one more delight as she left. He had the perfect angle to see her panties, as her hips swing with fury, there was a subtle jiggle to her buttock.

* * *

A/N: I had to, I just felt like I had to. Don't get me wrong I love Walter, one of my favorite characters of Hellsing. I just can't help but think he may be a closet pervert. What do you think? Let me know with a review. And don't forget to follow or favorite or both more is to come (Both as a chapter and sexually, bow chicka wow wow) Love you guys for loving and encouraging what I do. EnS out~


	5. Trump Card Club

Hey, sorry for the wait, I'm learning how to adapt to college. It's an experience. I'm having a great time. I don't party, I just hang in my friends room watching YouTube and playing Assassin's Creed. And then I started working on an Assassin's Creed fic. So that took up some time, not sure if I'm going to post it. But that's just my life but you aren't here for that so…..

Disclaimer-...Still don't own them...Broke college student status...I barely own a book… All mistakes are mine, still no beta. I really need to get on that and find one.

Pairing- Alucard/Kagome/Alexander Anderson (I can't, not type his whole name here.) Not really sure how I'm going to fully implement this dynamic, but I'll see as I hopefully write more of their adventures. Which I have thought of many so yeah…

Warning-None….unless you count cringing writing which I think it is in some parts. But I don't know how to fix so just pretend it's all on purpose and that previous sentence wasn't said.

* * *

Kagome huffed, she was just annoyed with today. Sesshomaru was on her case every minute of the day when she wasn't slaying demons or whatever monster wanted to make itself known. Her mom was out of town to help a friend leaving her in charge of her man boy brother Souta. Who by the way to her dismay was trying his damnedest to join the Taisho Organization, the forces who fought monsters to keep innocents safe.

Which led her to her current situation that was just adding to the already shit cake, someone who was in his class convinced him that alcohol and partying will help him calm his nerves and pass his entrance exam into the guards. Leading to her current predicament of marching around Tokyo's red light district in the chilling autumn air in heels, in shorts, in a fucking strappy bra top, all to help her blend in and gain access to any club.

And to top it all off she was being followed by something. She didn't know what exactly but it wasn't human. It had a dark but alluring aura. But it was becoming irksome, the thing must either be a coward to afraid to confront her or was planning its course of attack. She'd deal with that when it was became a problem,she had something bigger to deal with. Like checking what seemed like the hundredth nightclub.

Leaving the next one she had some hope because someone sober had saw him and he was making his way toward the park. Great she was getting closer, though that joy decreased as she came closer to the park. She could sense a vampire and ghouls. Without a second thought she bolted, not caring if anyone saw she was running with supernatural speed and agility. She paused momentarily at the entrance when she felt two new auras, one was that had been following her the other was new and didn't fully seem human. She didn't dwell as she continued her search. She got lucky when she heard a scream.

She pumped her legs harder running over the trees, she jumped up to get a better view. She smiled when she saw a clearing but it was wiped off when she saw the insane amount of ghouls. Forming a bow out of her energy she shot off a burst of energy. She watched as her energy caused the closest to him to burst into dust, as she fell into the tree again.

She stopped on a branch, releasing another arrow. She jumped into the opening she made, the bow's shape straightening into a staff. Lashing it around it she'd search for her brother. She caught sight of his jacked disappearing into the shadows. She used the nameless ghoul as leverage jumping on their heads following the desperation in her eyes. She landed on a tree branch, her eyes widened seeing seductive vampiress methodically rubbed against him prepared to go for his neck. She rolled her eyes forming her bow, firing a shot. She smiled as the other woman threw her brother away with a screech as she was engulfed with purple flames.

She jumped down bow dispersing. As she crouched by her brother. She cautiously titled his head around, letting her power seep into him checking for injuries. Satisfied she pulled back, as she was standing she was grabbed by the throat.

"It's not nice to kill my mistress." Kagome glared down the arm to see reddening eyes, but was shocked he was able to catch her off guard.

"It's not nice, she kidnapped my brother or those people." She retorted creating another spear of energy. Swinging it downward, mid-swing she was surprised by a bayonet and bullet seeming to strike the creature at the same time. She grunted as she was thrown back by the miniature blast. She flipped mid air landing in a crouch, she looked over to see Souta still fine yet still sleeping away. She however did notice the two new people in the clearing.

Two men both around the same height. But that was were their differences ended. She instantly pegged them for the auras she felt earlier and couldn't resist glaring at the man clad in red. His gaze was trained on her, she shivered as she stood because even though he wore orange tinted glasses, his crimson eyes seemed to bore into her soul.

"What a treat a priestess in the woods." He remarked smirking down at her showcasing all of his fangs.

"You, you were following me." She accused glowering at him.

"Guilty as charged. Couldn't help myself. I was scouting the town for those troublesome vampires then this pure presence passed me with the most delectable woman strutted by." He purred eyes roaming over her body, making her shudder. She looked over at the other man, attempting to disregard the red man's leer. The other man was blonde, he too wore glasses but his were clear letting his furious, spiteful green eyes directed at the vampire. There was a thick tension that hung over the clearing.

Kagome deciding she had more pressing matters than these two, crept over to her brother in an effort to keep attention off of herself. She sighed to herself before grasping his arm to heft him over her shoulder the best she could. She internally cursed him as he was a tad bit heavier than she expected causing her to stumble twisting her ankle. She bit back a cry as righted her footing before struggling to keep him held mostly hoisted up. She staggered away leaving, her spine tingling from atmosphere they created.

She shrugged it off, they weren't her problem. She glowered at her comatose brother as he proceeded to drool on her shoulder. She huffed, the things she put herself through. She trudged further out of the woods. She overstepped the remaining corpses, not the least bit apologetic that Souta's single nicest pair of pants were being stained as his legs dragged over the ground. She cursed when he shift ever so throwing her balance off, her ankle twisted almost at a ninety degree angle. With a crack of both her heel and joint they were on the grass. Souta landed peaceful, just his arms resting awkwardly under his body but he snored on. Kagome however was on the verge of erupting. With as much calm as she could muster took off the broken shoe wincing as it strap rubbed over her swelling wound, she slipped the other off. She clasped them together before chucking them in the general direction that she was heading. She leaned against the nearest tree.

She put all of her weight onto her left foot as she gripped her right. She bit her lip as she snapped it back in place before channeling her energy into area to fully heal it. She watched satisfied as the swelling decreased along with the starting bruising. Pleased with herself she warily placed her foot on the ground, but immediately giggled at the residual tingling. She did it again satisfied that the sensation had stopped. Kagome looked down at her brother, thinking of a more efficient way to drag him back to her Taisho manor. Then it clicked in her mind, drag. She bent forward grabbing him by the nape of his shirt. She walked over with a slight sway in her hips as she lugged him across the ground.

"Priestess" A gleeful baritone voice broke into her mind as she felt the temperature drop and the air clouded with aura of the sinister being from earlier. She ignored the changes, only stopping when the shadows swirled and twitched to form the man in front of her. She grimaced as he looked down at her, smirk plaguing his face at her defiant expression. "Little priestess, you ran off before we could better acquaint ourselves."

"I apologize." She sneered with insincerity, "I don't have the time or patience for," She paused taking in his aura, "A vampire. So I must resign myself ,dear sir, I have more pressing matters than entertain you." Alucard's smirk vanished as she dismissed his existence, did she not know who he was? She was obviously well versed in supernatural beings, well vampires at the least. He was somewhat offended that she'd brush off him, the No Life King. He reached his hand forward, Kagome refused to retreat, standing her ground but moving her brother behind her more. She let his hand wrap around her neck, there was no physical pressure behind the grip.

She grit her teeth as he tried to impose his power over her. A proud display, she'd admit that, but Sesshomaru did them so often towards her, that she didn't crumble to her knees in submission. She instead cracked her knuckles letting her energy flow into her palms. Before a hurled bayonet embedded itself in the vampire's head taking both by surprise as his hand released her person as his body fell lifelessly to the ground with his head pinned to the nearest tree.

She watched as the blonde man from earlier emerged from behind one of the trees, cassock billowing gently in the wind. There eyes met, "You should head home before that heathen regenerates, this is no place for you."

Kagome felt her spine bristle with vexation as she dropped her brother, ignoring his minor groan in protest. She stomped her way over the priest, her ire increasing at how non-imposing she felt. Her gaze bore into his as she poked him in the chest putting some of her strength behind it. "What is that supposed to be?" She asked with a harsh prod his chest causing him to stumble back.

"I meant nothing by it." The priest stammered taken off guard, holding up his hands as a sign of peace. "Just that it's my ordained duty to kill this heathen." His eyes trained on the creature.

Kagome just exhaled in annoyance, tossing up her hands. She tipped over the headless body, that was more of less dissolving into the shadows, as she bent over to once again get a grip on her brother's shirt. As she lifted the atmosphere was once again so tense that she almost started to choke. 'Just get him home, this has nothing to do with you.' She thought her powers bristling around her ready to defend. She hastily dragged her brother through the trees. In the growing distance she could hear the battle. The mesh of gunshots, banter, flesh being torn and blood splattering.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." She mumbled more to herself. "No I have to drag your comatose...wait a minute." She was a priestess, a powerful one at that, who knew how to make portals. "I'm so dumb." She pinched the bridge of her nose with a flick of that same hand she created tear in the space. She walked through, hoping she wouldn't have to see those two again.

* * *

A/N- She's going to see them again...It's not a spoiler. So yeah. I'm going to work on the next chapter of this there are like several in the works. Well follow, review, and favorite. Love you~


	6. Heat

Hello my darlings. I'm sorry for the wait, none of my projects are going the way I want them to. I've started rewatching Inuyasha and OMG Kagome is so adorable. And I'm going to leave off there.

Disclaimer:...Nope…still don't own either Hellsing or Inuyasha. Again all mistakes are my own.

Summary: Stuff, just stuff happens.

Pairing: Kagome/Anderson

Warnings: Um, not that I can think of...yeah there are none.

* * *

It was hot. Stifling. Humid. Suffocating. Unbearable. Blazing. Her skin felt like it was boiling off. Scorching. Sizzling. Sweltering. Sweat poured from her in disgusting droplets but that was the only comfort in her blistering hell. Why did she agree to do garden work. It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't fully covered. She'd worn her priestess garbs so the nuns wouldn't harass her and call her a harlot. Which in hindsight one of the most feeble minded thing she's ever gave in to. She was a happily married woman, she wasn't attempting to lure men to her bed when she wore a short skirt.

"Fuck this." She grunted stabbing her spade into the ground. She'd come back to weeding the plants but she needed to change first. She more or less stormed through the orphanage avoiding the children and nuns. Sighing with jubilation when she entered her shared quarters. She stripped tossing the garbs into the hamper. Rummaging through her drawer, she debated for a while what would be both functional and decrease her chance of heat exhaustion. Pulling out the right articles of clothing she smiled approvingly.

Anderson wandered around the orphanage grounds in search of his wife. He was getting agitated, he was feeling the effects of the heat and just wanted to make sure she hadn't been affected by heat exhaustion. He was a bit confused that when he asked any nun if they had seen her, there was a hint of sneer in their voice. It put him on edge, was she alright? His steps clunked and the wood creaked under his step. He threw the door to their room open, no luck but he did see her traditional priestess garbs half shoved in the hamper. He peeked into the en suite bathroom, no luck. He left trudging down the hall, she wasn't in the kitchen, the reading space, the prayer room, the laundry room, and there was only one more place she could be before he lost his nerve about where she had disappeared to. He walked back into the sweltering heat to explore the sprawling garden.

A low rhythmic humming caught his attention as he pushed a low hanging branch out of his way. He was relieved as the towering trees provided protection from the sun. He moved another branch, finally stepping onto the worn path that led to the garden shed. Long dead leaves crunched under his steps as he ventured down the path. He paused the humming had stopped, and was that movement he spotted out of the corner of his eye. His spine didn't tingle like when danger was present but his very soul felt like it was being teased by another. He let a smile take his lips.

"My, my, is there a little doe in these parts?" He asked out loud, his head turned as leaves rustled behind him.

"Mayhaps." A voice giggled above him, he looked up a bit of sunlight catching his lens.

"'Mayhaps, isn't a good enough answer little doe." He gruffed out, trying to scan out her silhouette. "There's no reason to be so coy."

"So says the buck." The voice chimed out coming from in front of him.

"Aw, come on out little doe." He walked forward. He peeked behind the nearest tree.

"What brings you here?" He felt hands flat against his back.

"Isn't obvious. I'm a lonely buck seeking out his companion." He felt her press herself against his back, resting her head under his shoulder blade.

"And if I'm not interested?" Her hands glided down to his waist before winding around him. He brought his hands together tasking them to remove their covering, dropping them to the ground. "You're quite presumptuous." She purred pushing, one hand never leaving him as she traced her way to stand in front of him. His breath caught in his throat, he averted his eyes respectfully from her barely confined breasts to her mirthful eyes. Snaking his arms around her hips he pulled her closer, leaning down for a kiss. "You're back early." She smiled up at him.

He just shrugged. "The beast was easier to take down than expected." He leaned down capturing her lips in another kiss. This one more demanding as he moved against her coaxing her to mimic his movements.

She pulled away still beaming, before slipping into a grimace. "I still have garden duty." Her chest heaved with a sigh, immediately catching his gaze. She slinked out of his hold, reaching behind a tree pulling a bucket of supplies used to maintain the bushes. She flashed a grin over her shoulder as she strutted past, knowing his eyes would be focused on the sway of her hips. He followed. She dropped to knees in front of the bush she had been working on previously.

Alexander watched as she examined the shrub, before grooming the plant. He smiled when she started to converse with the bush. She claimed it kept the plant's aura happy. He decided to slip off his cassock draping it over a low hanging branch before sitting at the base of the tree. Resting there he realized how tired he was. The serenity lulling him to sleep.

A couple hours passed the sun was beginning to set. Kagome pulled back from her work wiping the sweat from her brow. "Hey Alexan…" She let the next syllable die on her lips, she bit a squeal. He was slumped over face fully relaxed with a bit of drool escaping his slack mouth, his glasses hanging from his ears. She rested on her haunches cupping her face in her hands. "Of all the times to not have a camera." She whispered to herself with a pout. His eyebrow furrowed before relaxing again. 'As cute as this is, it's almost dinner time.' She thought, she gripped his shoulder.

Anderson cracked an eye open, it was slightly blurry but he recognized her. His left arm shot out wrapping around her waist pulling her into his lap. He lounged more against the tree pulling her with him nestling her head under his chin. She shivered as he ran his hand up and down her back, occasionally halting to fiddle with the string anchoring her top to her person. She just laid there simply enjoying this rare moment of intimacy. He hooked his finger under the knot with a simple tug the string gave way, he slid his hand up to her neck doing the same thing to the other knot. She pulled back to adjust his glasses to sit properly on his nose, while the garment whisped uselessly to the ground. She couldn't help the smirk as green eyes zeroed on her chest. He leaned in predatorily only to stop cold. Before Kagome could ask, she was tightly wrapped in his cassock hugged closely to his chest

"Father Anderson are you out…" Heinkel paused mid-sentence, blush spreading over her face.

"Hey did you find…" Yumiko ran into her friend's back, peeking over her shoulder her face went red.

"Uh, hey guys." Kagome said trying to be casual, before she looked up at the sky.

They stood there in silence avoiding eye contact with each other. Before Heinkel broke the silence. "Well dinner is about to start, but we can see that you're busy." She rushed out, before grabbing her friend's wrist tugging her away.

Kagome looked over at Anderson, pulling his cassock tighter against her. "I guess we should get going."

He simply clapped his hands on her shoulder turning her to him. "No, little doe, I'm not done with you." He purred sliding the robe from her shoulders.

* * *

Why I do this? I don't know anymore. I just don't. I made Walter perverted, now Anderson, is there anyone I can't make a perv. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, favorite, follow, or review. If not well also let me know with a review. Also after some consideration, if you want, you're under no obligation but if you want a specific drabble with a person let me know.


End file.
